Scooters and other personal mobility vehicles help people having reduced mobility to lead a more active lifestyle. Transporting scooters in a car or van is often troublesome, and many designs address the difficulty in transporting scooters. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/386,339 provides a foldable scooter on rollers having a user-friendly latching system. Other designs, such as the Victory 10 scooter available commercially from Pride Mobility Products, have a front portion that is detachable from a rear portion so that each part is lighter for lifting.
Detachable scooters are often synonymous with complex design, as electrical control wiring, electrical power wiring, and brake cabling often must extend across the detachable segments of a detachable scooter. Furthermore detachable scooters typically have poor rear suspensions. It would be desirable for a detachable scooter to have an improved rear suspension.